And We'll Have Halloween on Christmas
by Sultan Peppershaker
Summary: March 25, 2006. It's not just Keely's birthday, it's an anniversary. But it's not one either of them would like to remember. [Oneshot]


**Thank you all for the reviews for my latest stories. I know that some of you might think of me as rather crazy, but I was in a very creative mood the past few days, and I think the three stories inthe pastweek kind of shows how creative I was feeling, huh?**

**Oh, and Pathos- Hm… I seem to remember you telling me to whip out a batch of fresh stories at the end of "I Miss My Mind…" and that's exactly what I'm doin! Anyway, Clay Aiken has some cool songs… And how do I know which voices in my head to listen to? …And I hope you read that little Beethoven paradox in my profile. It really messes some people up on the whole concept of time travel… I like it. :) Anyway, thanks in advance for the nicely wrapped life, but I really hope you didn't buy it off of eBay. Because I did that before, and it broke, two days after I got it. It just fell apart. It was really upsetting.**

**Oh, also, "Danika"-- You're not a nerd if you're reading my stories at three in the morning. That's just simply awesome… :)**

**Anyway, here's the story.

* * *

**

Keely looked solemnly at her calendar. March 25, it read.

That would make it exactly one year.

_**I miss you, miss you…**_

One year since Phil left her.

_Oh, my… the time certainly does fly…_ Keely thought to herself.

To think… it had been a year since he climbed into the time machine… 365 days since he had gone away, never to see her again.

She knew that whatever happened between she and Phil was the way it was destined to be, however. After all, considering that time travel was evidently possible, you couldn't change the future. It always worked out in the end. In theory, if you traveled backwards in time, you'd be a part of history before you were even born.

That, though, did nothing to soothe her feelings. So fate destined them to be apart. But why? The two of them together seemed almost too good to be true to Keely.

Now, a whole year later, she realized it _was _too good to be true.

_**Hello there, the angel from my nightmare**_

_**The shadow in the background of the morgue**_

_**The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley**_

_**We could live like Jack and Sally if we want**_

_**Where you can always find me**_

_**And we'll have Halloween on Christmas**_

_**And in the night we'll wish this never ends**_

_**We'll wish this never ends…**_

So many times, when Phil was back with her, she'd been tempted to just take that Giggle from him and look up, "Keely Teslow's husband, 2025."

But she reminded herself, that's _cheating. _Plus, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know who her husband would be.

Now she knew she definitely didn't want to know. The only person she ever thought she'd want to marry was gone. The only person who ever understood her, vanished.

How could somebody that means so much just leave without a trace?

Now all she had were distant memories. Memories of him, living with her.

_**I miss you, miss you**_

_**I miss you, miss you…**_

Memories- not dreams. Sleep now eluded her like never before.

When she did manage to fall asleep, she usually relived the moment of truth between Phil and her. That is, the day he left her. The day she realized he'd never show up at her door again, that she'd never see his face in person anymore.

Her family (her sisters in particular) was worried that she'd become clinically depressed, but Keely insisted that this was not true, that it was just so hard to deal with the loss.

Of course they wouldn't know anything about losing their one true love, now would they?

Well, it doesn't feel too good.

No, having to say goodbye to your one true love didn't feel good at all.

But, perhaps more ironically, she didn't know what _say_ing goodbye felt like. She hadn't _said_ goodbye. She had written Phil a letter, telling ho she felt.

_**Where are you? And I'm so sorry**_

_**I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight**_

_**I need somebody and always this sick strange darkness**_

_**Comes creeping on so haunting every time**_

_**And as I stared I counted the webs from all the spiders**_

_**Catching fiends and eating their insides**_

_**Like indecision I call you**_

_**And hear your voice of treason**_

_**Will you come home and stop this pain tonight?**_

_**Stop this pain tonight!**_

Her note read something like this:

"_My dearest Phil_

_I will miss you when you go. I will miss everything about you- your constant calm state; your melodic voice, like songs to the wind; the immensity of the days and nights we have spent together; your smiles in the dark; your childish naïveté… And the love I have will go away with you. I will miss you… I wish you never had to leave, but nothing will change, I know, and inside I feel you. And I feel that I will never be the same without you. I don't want to exist without you… but I will go on… I will miss you, my love. I look at myself, and find a void within me. And my friends, Love and Happiness, will leave with you_.

_Yours forever, Keely R. Teslow…_"

She figured that writing a note was the best thing she could've done. She knew she never would've been able to let go if she said goodbye in person. So, she sealed that in an envelope, addressed it to Phil, and stuck it on the door of the time machine.

And she watched from her window as Phil took the note and pocketed it before anybody else saw it. At least he knew how she felt.

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already**_

_**The voice inside my head.**_

_**I miss you, miss you…**_

But she wasn't satisfied with what she did. Some of her nagged that she should've said goodbye in person, been there when he left.

After all, she was his best friend in this century. She wished she could've been more…

…but he couldn't love her. Even if her love was true, he couldn't love her. It never would have worked. He couldn't be with her.

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already**_

_**The voice inside my head.**_

_**I miss you, miss you…**_

She spilled her heart to him, and she had one regret. She hadn't done it sooner.

She never even got to know how he felt about her. And every day, she hoped for him to return to her.

She knew it would never happen, but she was allowed to fantasize. And she knew perfectly well that Phil was never going to come back.

She often thought of what he felt about her.

Maybe he loved her back… maybe he still had the letter she wrote to him… or maybe he just threw it away, after reading it over again for a good laugh.

She fantasized about the former of the two.

Maybe he did love her, and he never told her out of pure cowardice.

She often daydreamed about if Phil came back. If he professed his love to her. If he serenaded her on the beach at sunset.

But… even if he did love her…

He couldn't be with her.

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already**_

_**The voice inside my head.**_

_**I miss you, miss you…**_

He couldn't be with her.

That was what Phil told himself every day.

He couldn't be with her.

There was a reason the cosmic forces had them born 121 years apart, and it wasn't so they could live happily ever after. There was no such thing as a fairy tale.

In fact, there was no such thing as a happy ending.

Not that Phil knew of. He desperately wanted a happy ending. He really did. But there was no way he could have one.

Time was a very cruel thing. It was always moving, and It didn't stop for anybody. Time was a lot like the Energizer bunny. It keeps going, and going…

Time had become a proper noun during the time Phil was in the twenty-first century. He always thought that love conquered all, but when his dad fixed the time engine, he realized that It conquers love. Everything, It conquers everything.

He never wanted to leave her. He thought it was never supposed to happen.

But it did. And he couldn't do anything about it.

_**Don't waste your time on me**_

_**You're already**_

_**The voice inside my head.**_

_**I miss you, miss you**_

Keely realized this every morning, when reality slapped her in the face.

And she lay there, wondering what had happened.

And Phil also realized that nothing could be done about it.

He was reminded of this every day.

Every day, he placed a flower next to a rock. Every day, he wished he could take it all back. Every day, he whispered her name, hoping that somehow, someway, she could hear him.

And every day, he wondered what it would be like to follow in her footsteps…

_**I miss you, miss you…

* * *

**_

**I do not own blink-182's "I Miss You." I just don't.**

**I know, this song didn't entirely fit, but… I'm trying to work fast here. I worked from 1 in the morning to 3 in the morning, so I'm trying, here. But… I was particularly frustrated with the first verse of this song… the rest I figure describes their feelings okay, but… that first verse bothers me.**

**Okay, so that was another story as a result of my manic-depressive mood… so drop a review. It's easy and quick to review, and I need them for sustenance. Feel free to let your emotions out and everything. Just… review, okay? I need to know how many people understood what the last lines meant...**


End file.
